


Let Her Go

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss, Mpreg, On Hiatus, Resurrection, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Magic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Sasuke sempre pensou em voltar para a vila depois a morte de Itachi, após saber os reais motivos que levara seu irmão a destruir sua família. No entanto ele só pode concluir seu sonho após o fim Guerra Ninja. Agora ele precisa enfrentar novos desafios, mostrar seu valor como ninja perante Konoha e talvez conquistar seu amor de infância, um loirinho hiperativo muito falante. Mas nem tudo são flores e algumas vezes o destino brinca conosco. Ele pode trazer boas novas ou não. O que será que ele reservou pro último Uchiha?





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ NARUTO e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de seu criado MASASHI KISHIMOTO, além das editoras, produtoras (Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, Aniplex, Viz Media), distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: SNS [Uchiha Sasuke X Uzumaki Naruto]
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual e incestuoso, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Let Her Go – 2014 – Bárbara Vitória ©

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após o Fim da Guerra Ninja, Sasuke decidiu voltar, em busca de perdão pelos crimes que cometera quando ainda era um ninja renegado. Mesmo trazendo informações privilegiadas sobre os últimos esconderijos da Akatsuki, não fora nada fácil convencer a Quinta Hokage que têlo na vila não traria nenhum problema.
> 
> Depois de muito tempo Tsunade achou por melhor colocar Sasuke sob a supervisão de Naruto, pois assim não teria como o moreno tramar algo contra a vila. Ficou decidido que ele poderia voltar a morar no Distrito Uchiha juntamente com o loirinho.
> 
> Não foi fácil de inicio ser tratado como um ninja renegado, mesmo com o garoto provando que sua fuga fora por um motivo maior que a vila.
> 
> Depois de muita discussão entre o Conselho e a Quinta Hokage, Sasuke foi absolvido de seus ‘crimes’, mas ele ainda continuaria sob supervisão.

— Ohayo Teme – dizia um Naruto ainda sonolento enquanto caminhava para a cozinha de pijama.

— Hm – respondia de modo monossilábico um Sasuke nada contente.

— O que houve dattebayo?

— O que houve!? Você ainda tem coragem de perguntar Dobe. Você deve ter bebido todo o saquê que havia no Ichiraku ontem, voltou pra casa de madrugada, quebrou minha sala, e ainda tem a cara de pau de perguntar o que houve. – respondia Sasuke já nervoso com uma veia pulsante na testa, que parecia que explodiria a qualquer momento.

— Calma Teme, até parece uma garota de TPM.

— Repete isso usuratonkachi se você tiver coragem. – ditou Sasuke quase voando no pescoço do loirinho.

— Foi m-mal Sasu, não queria fazer uma bagunça dessas.

Naruto já sabia que continuar aquela briga não daria em nada, pois havia dias como esse onde discordar do moreno poderia ser um ato bastante perigoso. E o rapaz sabia que era melhor se desculpar do que arranjar confusão com ele.

— Melhor assim seu Dobe, e da próxima vê se não quebra tudo em casa. Não é nada barato consertar suas bagunças.

— Tudo bem Sasuke-teme, isso não vai se repetir – respondeu com uma carinha tão kawaii que nem o Uchiha conseguiu resistir.

— Me desculpe ter gritado com você Naru, é que às vezes você passa dos limites. Você não sabe o quanto é errado beber tanto assim? – Sasuke parecia realmente preocupado com o garoto.

— Vou tomar um banho, temos muito trabalho hoje. A obaa-chan disse que iria nos dar uma missão, e pelo visto não é tão simples. – respondeu se retirando para o banho, deixando um moreno completamente perplexo.

— Desde quando aquele imbecil se preocupa com as missões. Humpf.

Minutos depois do incidente no café da manhã, um Naruto ainda sonolento e um Sasuke bastante raivoso seguiam para o escritório da Quinta, conversando amenidades e cumprimentado algumas pessoas.

— O que você acha que a obaa-chan vai passar pra gente Teme? – perguntou sorridente.

— Não sei Naruto, pra mim tanto faz, só quero terminar essa missão o mais rápido possível sem nenhum contratempo. –  _Quem sabe assim eu possa chegar em casa e descansar um pouco_ , pensou o Uchiha.

Ambos terminaram o caminho em silêncio até a sala da Hokage. Subiram alguns andares e informaram para Shizune, que prontamente os pediu que entrassem, pois Tsunade já os aguardava.

— Vejo que vocês ainda não se mataram.

— Não por falta de tentativas se você quer saber. – ditou Sasuke, querendo provocar Naruto.

— Cala a boca Teme, senão eu acabo com você. – respondeu mostrando a língua.

— Aí! Vocês me dão dor de cabeça, calem-se e prestem atenção porque essa não é uma missão simples. – brandiu Tsunade com uma veia bastante saltada na testa. – Parece que foi avistado numa cidade não muito distante um grupo de ninjas, armando badernas.

— Não parece ser algo tão grave obaa-chan.

— Não seria Naruto se um deles não se vestisse como um Akatsuki, nem fosse reconhecido como Uchiha Itachi. – falou com uma voz meio morta.

— Itachi... Mas isso é impossível eu mesmo matei meu irmão.

— Sim Sasuke também acho impossível, - respondeu enquanto se sentava a mesa e servia-se com um copo de saquê – mas por via das duvidas decidi mandar vocês dois por serem os únicos qualificados para essa missão. Portanto devem partir amanha de manha antes do sol raiar, não quero alarde desnecessário, passarei a informação que vocês estão indo fazer um treinando intenso para melhorar suas habilidades em conjunto no campo de batalha.

— Entendido Hokage – responderam os dois ninjas em uníssono.

— E mais uma coisa meninos. Tenham cuidado.

— Claro obaa-chan, voltaremos vivos antes que você possa dizer lámen.

 _Assim espero eu Naruto, assim espero._ Pensou a Quinta enquanto se recostava temerosa pelo futuro.


	2. Capítulo II

Antes mesmo de o sol nascer, Naruto e Sasuke já se encontravam nos portões de Konoha. Conforme planejado, eles saíram da vila sem que ninguém os visse. Seguiram por algumas horas, parando vez ou outra para se alimentarem e descansarem. A viagem seguiu tranquila, sem nenhum imprevisto. A noite se aproximava e por via das duvidas decidiram por pernoitar ali mesmo. O local era uma pequena clareira no meio da mata, quase imperceptível a olhos destreinados. Faltava somente mais um dia e meio de viagem para chegarem a tal vila que a Tsunade havia falado e portanto não haveria mal algum descansarem um pouco.

— Aqui é um bom lugar para passarmos a noite, eu vou buscar lenha para a fogueira, enquanto você arruma as barracas para dormimos. Tudo bem assim Naruto, ou você prefere de outro modo? – perguntou Sasuke desconfiado de que o loirinho não pudesse fazer a tarefa.

— Tudo certo Teme, pode ir que eu me viro aqui. – bufou Naruto um pouco irritado.

— Ok, mas depois não venha reclamar comigo dizendo que não conseguiu montá-las. – saiu desdenhando do loiro.

— Vou mostrar pro Teme que eu possa fazer isso, vou montar as barracas mais rápido do que ele pensa.

Enquanto isso do outro lado da clareira, Sasuke já havia encontrado uma boa quantidade de gravetos relativamente secos, para a fogueira; quando sentiu uma tontura inesperada.

— Droga! Por que logo agora? – bufou sentando-se antes que caísse por terra, devido à vertigem. – Justo agora que estamos sozinhos, droga! Espero conseguir me controlar perto dele, pelo menos iremos dormir separados. Já é um grande começo.

Poucos sabiam, mas o clã Uchiha descende de doncéis, homens que possuem a capacidade de gerar filhos. E Sasuke era um que no momento presente acabara de entrar no que se conhecia por período fértil. Para cada doncel vinha em um período relativo de tempo.

Com Sasuke era a cada três meses. O moreno sentia-se zonzo, sonolento e bastante excitado; principalmente perto de Naruto. Poderia soar estranho, mas, mesmo os dois discutindo como inimigos mortais o Uchiha alimentava um amor secreto pelo garoto hiperativo. E o que ele menos queria nesse momento era ficar sozinho, com ele naquela clareira.

— Preciso voltar logo, e dormir. De manha seguimos o mais rápido pra essa vila e descobrimos se é mesmo o Itachi, ou algum falsário. – bufou enquanto se levantava, juntando os gravetos.

— Os deuses devem mesmo me odiar, mandam de volta as sombras do meu passado ao mesmo tempo em que me botam nessa situação. Já tem sido tão difícil ficar perto dele em casa sem fazer algo impensado, imagine então aqui onde estamos sós. Que Kami-sama me ajude.

No caminho de volta ele tentou se manter o mais calmo possível, mas estava sendo difícil sentir o cheiro do loiro e não poder tocá-lo.  _Que os céus me ajudem agora, não faça nenhuma idiotice Sasuke._

Ele caminhou mais alguns minutos, ate que chegou a entrada da clareira. Qual foi sua surpresa ao notar que só havia uma barraca e não duas como ele pensou que seria.

— Dobe, por que temos somente uma barraca? Cadê a outra?

— Sabe o que é Sasuke eu sem querer esqueci-me de pegar a sua barraca. Me desculpe teme. Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso você pode dormir nela que eu fico aqui fora no saco de dormir. – respondeu coçando a nuca, gesto este que sempre fazia quando estava nervoso ou encrencado.

— Você fez o que!? Tinha que esquecer logo a minha? Como você é um imbecil Naruto.

— Não precisa gritar Teme, eu já falei você pode dormir na minha barraca.

— Não. Nada disso eu durmo aqui fora, assim eu vigio a noite, você fica com a barraca e conversa encerrada. – Sasuke falou ríspido sem chance alguma de discussão.

Os dois ficaram em silencio, comeram e foram dormir. Sasuke não estava nada contente em dormir ao sereno, mas quem sabe era melhor assim, pois o frio da noite acalmaria seus desejos. Ledo engano, quanto mais adentrava a noite, mais o Uchiha lutava contra o impulso de entrar na barraca e se entregar de corpo e alma a Naruto.

— Se acalme Sasuke, logo ficara de manha, tudo acabara e vocês voltaram para a vila. – dizia enquanto tremia de frio tentando se convencer que tudo daria certo.

Enquanto isso dentro da barraca, Naruto não conseguia dormir. Na sua mente a única coisa que passava era o Uchiha, com frio rangendo os dentes fora da barraca, e ele ali quentinho dentro dela. Isso era injusto e ele não conseguiria descansar se não fizesse algo.

— Ah, não aguento mais. Vou o chamar pra entrar. – falou decidido saindo da barraca. – Teme. – chamou sem resposta.

— Teme você ta me ouvindo. Entra aqui fora esta fazendo muito frio, você pode ficar doente.

— Não precisa Naruto, a barraca é sua e você pode ficar. – respondeu sem ao menos se virar.

— Então se você não entra, ficamos os dois aqui fora. – disse enquanto se sentava.

— Seu idiota assim você que vai ficar doente. – bufou um Sasuke nada contente.

— Se você não quer que eu adoeça basta entrar na barraca comigo, tem bastante espaço pra nos dois.

— Ok você me convenceu, vamos logo antes que você gripe. – ditou já de pé estendendo a mão como apoio pro loiro se levantar.

Mas quando ambos se tocaram um choque correu pelo corpo de Sasuke, como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse sido ligada. Logo ele soltou a mão do Naruto o fazendo cair no chão, ao mesmo tempo em que ficava corado.

— Itai! Por que você me soltou? Doeu humpf.

— Para de ser resmungão e vamos logo entrando.

— Você ainda não respondeu por que me deixou cair. Hein, por quê?

— Minhas mãos devem estar dormentes, só isso. – pegou seu saco de dormir e adentrou na barraca.

Cada um ficou de um lado, deram-se boa noite e dormiram. Mas por pouco tempo. Parecia que a insônia viera fazer uma visita.

— Teme.

— O que foi Dobe?

— Ta acordado?

— Se eu respondi claro que estou.

— To sem sono e você?

— Também. Estou um pouco ansioso com a possibilidade de ser meu irmão a tocar o terror naquela vila.

— E se não for ele, o que vamos fazer? – perguntou sentando-se virado para o lado em que se encontrava Sasuke.

— Não sei Naruto, acho que eu mataria o desgraçado que esta deturpando a honra que ainda resta para o meu irmão e voltaria tranquilo para a vila. – respondeu também se sentando.

— E se for ele Teme? – perguntou receoso.

— Acho que não sei o que faria Dobe, seria doloroso demais ter que matá-lo novamente.

E sem perceber uma lagrima escorreu por seus olhos, antes mesmo que pudesse secá-la a mão de Naruto já estava na sua bochecha.

— O que você está fazendo? – perguntou assustado.

— Desculpe só queria secar suas lágrimas, não gosto de te ver chorando. – disse de cabeça baixa.

— Eu não estou chorando, é só que... – mas Sasuke não conseguiu terminar de responder, sua sensibilidade estava maior, e quando deu por si já estava chorando rios.

— Shhh, shhh. Não chore Teme. Eu sei que dói, mas não fique triste. – dizia Naruto enquanto puxava-o para seu colo num abraço forte.

— Eu não consigo, Dobe não consigo. E se for mesmo o Itachi, não quero passar por isso de novo, não quero. Dói demais.

— Eu sei. Shhh, shhh eu estou aqui com você, vamos enfrentar isso juntos. – secou mais um pouco as lágrimas do moreno. – Agora precisamos dormir um pouco, amanha temos um longo caminho ate a vila.

— Obrigado Dobe.

— De nada Teme. – respondeu Naruto, mas quando este ia se virar para olhar o rosto do outro, Sasuke teve a mesma ideia, e ambos acabaram por trocar um selinho. Rápido, mas que despertou algo nos dois.

— Me desculpe, e-eu não queria. Foi mal Sasuke. – dizia um Naruto encabulado. – Não foi minha intenção, mesmo eu gostando de você.

Quando percebeu já era tarde demais, já havia soltado que sentia algo pelo moreno.

— O que você falou!? Repete – ordenou o Uchiha.

— Que e-eu g-gosto de v-você. – respondeu aos tropeços, quase num sussurro.

— Me perdoa Sasuke eu não queria que você soubesse, eu sempre te amei, mas fiquei com medo de te contar. Você sempre me odiou, já quis ate me matar uma vez e já foi embora da vila. Mesmo assim não consegui deixar de te amar Sasuke. Se você quiser pode continuar me odiando, ate deixar de olhar na minha cara, quando essa missão terminar eu falo com a Obaa-chan que vou voltar pro meu apartamento e nunca mais nos veremos. – disse num tom tristonho quase choroso.

— Não. Eu não quero que você vá embora.

— Nani!?

— Eu também gosto de você Naru. – respondeu timidamente ficando vermelho de vergonha pelo que acabara de confessar.

Ao ouvir aquilo uma alegria tomou conta de Naruto, e sem pensar duas vezes ele tomou os lábios de Sasuke num beijo forte e desesperado. Como se o moreno pudesse fugir, ele o segurou possessivamente pela cintura enquanto aprofundava o beijo. As línguas travavam uma batalha, como se necessitassem de maio contato.

Naruto deitou Sasuke delicadamente sobre o chão, sem se desgrudar do beijo.

Era tão viciante e gostoso, que eles estavam se esquecendo de que precisavam de ar e com muita relutância se separam e a visão que Naruto teve quase o fez ter um sangramento nasal.

Na sua frente se encontrava um Sasuke ofegante, vermelho e desconcertado debaixo do seu corpo.

— Me desculpe Sasu, eu não sei o que deu em mim. – respondeu nervosamente, passando a mão pela nuca.

— Não gasta se desculpar Dobe, eu gostei muito disso. – respondeu corando e desviando o olhar.

— Então não teria problemas se continuássemos o que estávamos fazendo. – disse meio sem jeito.

— Teria problema é se não continuássemos. – falou enquanto já enlaçava o pescoço do loiro. –  _Aishiteru_  Naru. – respondeu dando um beijo na bochecha do mesmo.

—  _Ashiterumo_  Sasu. – respondeu enquanto voltava a se deliciar daqueles lábios tão doces e provocantes do Uchiha.

Naruto voltou a segurar a cintura de Sasuke, enquanto este segurava sua nuca. Ambos estavam em um frenesi. As mãos do loiro percorreram o corpo esguio do moreno, que gemia e arfava de prazer, pois tinha seu pescoço beijado e mordido.

— Sasuke você é tão gostoso. Ah! Eu quero você. – falou com uma voz rouca e sexy.

Naquela hora o Uchiha estagnou, se ele e o Naruto transassem a possibilidade dele engravidar seria enorme. Ele não podia deixar isso acontecer, não agora.

— Naru, eu não sei. Eu tenho medo. – respondeu temeroso da reação do loiro.

— Sasu, eu prometo ser gentil, não vou te machucar.

— Eu tenho certeza que você não me machucaria, mas é que... – sua voz falhara. Como contar que ele podia engravidar como dizer que ele era um doncel sem que o outro o discriminasse.

— Mas é que? – incentivava Naruto para que Sasuke desembuchasse logo.

— Senostransarmoseuvouterumfilhoseu. – disse numa rapidez que o loiro não entendera.

— Você disse o que? – perguntou incrédulo.

— Que se nos dois transarmos, eu tenho a possibilidade de engravidar de um filho seu. Eu sou um doncel Naruto, eu posso ter filhos com outros homens. – disse de cabeça baixa envergonhado.

Naruto segurou seu queixo, levantando assim sua cabeça.

Seus olhos se chocaram e ele disse: – Com outros homens nunca, somente eu dormirei com você Sasuke. Ninguém te tocara me ouviu. E se tivermos um filho, ele ou ela será uma bênção em nossas vidas ok. – falou olhando diretamente nos olhos ônix de modo tão profundo que talvez ele conseguisse ver a alma do outro sorrindo de alegria ao ouvir isso.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, aquelas haviam sido as mais belas palavras que ele poderia ouvir naquele momento.

— Se você aceitar Sasu, quando retornarmos a vila quero me casar com você perante todos. Quero morar pra sempre contigo no Distrito Uchiha, encher ele de crianças morenas ou loirinhas, pequenos Uzumakis-Uchiha. E quero acima de tudo te amar para sempre. Mas se você não se sentir bem em fazermos isso de forma tão precipitada, podemos primeiro namorar, depois noivar sabe, seguir o ‘protocolo de etiqueta’. – disse entre risos.

— Então o que você me diz Sasuke. Você aceita se casar comigo e se tornar um Uzumaki-Uchiha?

— Eu aceito Naruto, aceito, aceito e aceito. – disse pulando nos braços morenos beijando apaixonadamente seu loiro. – Nada me faria mais feliz que isso.

— Fico muito feliz que essa é a sua resposta Sasu. Vou te fazer o homem mais feliz da terra, você vai ver ou não me chamo Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto.

— Mas você não se chama assim. – falou o albino aos risos.

— Mas será assim que me chamarei depois do casório. Nos seremos o clã Uzumaki-Uchiha, assim nossos filhos terão o sobrenome de nos dois. Você deixara de ser o ultimo Uchiha, e teremos mais alguns Uzumakis.

— Eu não me importaria se eu me tornasse Uzumaki Sasuke. – disse fazendo beicinho.

— Mas eu me importo, - falou mordendo o beicinho do outro. – Desse modo nossas famílias viverão depois que nos formos Sasu. Deixaremos um legado. Você não queria recriar seu clã, eis sua chance meu amor.

— Ainda nem nos casamos e já esta me chamando de amor. Que intimidade é essa Dobe? – falou num falso tom de reprovação.

— A intimidade que você deixou ter contigo, meu Teme, meu Amor, minha Vida.

E mais uma vez eles se beijaram, como se o mundo ao redor deles fosse se acabar.

— Você quer continuar Naru? – o moreno perguntou com a voz falha.

— Se você quiser também Sasu, nos continuaremos. Mas você disse agora a pouco que há a possibilidade de você engravidar, não acha melhor nos prevenirmos?

— Eu não trouxe proteção comigo. – falou envergonhado. – Não achei que nos fossemos transar, humpf.

— Por isso eu sempre ando com uma camisinha comigo. Sabe pra casos de emergência. – Sorriu malicioso.

— Por acaso você já planejava que nos ficássemos, é? – Perguntou curioso.

— Não, não meu amor. É que eu sempre ando prevenido sabe, é mania boba.

— Sei muito bem né Sr. Naruto. Esquece-se de trazer minha barraca, mas lembra de andar com uma camisinha. Humpf – respondeu emburrado sentando de costas pro loiro.

— Sasu, olha pelo lado bom, se eu não tivesse esquecido a barraca não estaríamos aqui juntinhos desse jeito – falou enquanto abraçava por trás o moreno. – Mas se você não quiser tudo bem, nos deitamos e amanha vamos ate a vila, resolvemos o que tiver lá com esse FALSO Itachi e voltamos pra Konoha.

— Eu espero mesmo que não seja o meu irmão, não aguentaria passar por aquela dor de novo. É triste se sentir sozinho.

— E quem disse que você esta sozinho, agora você tem a mim.

Ambos se abraçaram, começaram um novo beijo. Mais demorado, profundo, cheio de amor.

— Se nos começarmos agora, poderemos dormir bem cedo. Você não acha Naru? – Perguntou de modo sexy.

— Totalmente.

Seus corpos voltaram a se esfregar, outro beijo foi dado por ambos. As mãos percorriam os corpos em busca de maior contato. Naruto depositava beijos e chupões no pescoço de Sasuke, que gemia.

Ao ouvir cada gemido do seu amado, Naruto investia mais e mais na força dos beijos, ele subia pelo pescoço, ia ate a boca e voltava se deliciando com os sons feitos pelo moreno.

— Para, hum... de me torturar Naru, hum. – Dizia entre gemidos.

— O que você quer que eu faça Sasu? Quer que eu faça isso? – Dizia enquanto chupava um mamilo do moreno. – Ou isso? – Passava a mão por sobre a intimidade latejante e em resposta recebeu um gemido alto. – Ah então você quer uma atenção aqui não é?

E antes mesmo que o moreno respondesse algo, teve seu membro envolvido pela boca do loiro, que subia e descia ao mesmo tempo em que arranhava as coxas de Sasuke.

Arrancando gemidos sensuais do amante. Ele aumentara a velocidade, consequentemente os gemidos abaixo de si também até que o corpo de Sasuke enrijeceu e ele gozou enchendo a boca de Naruto.

— Gostoso. Você é mesmo uma delicia Teme.

— Assim você me deixa com vergonha Naru. Não diga essas coisas.

— Dizer o que? O quanto o meu futuro marido é gostoso e o quanto eu quero e desejo dar prazer pra ele essa noite e todas as próximas que passarmos juntos. É isso que você quer que eu não diga?

— Naru!!! – Gritou Sasuke mais que vermelho.

— Shhh, não gasta se alterar amor se você não gosta disso eu paro ok. Não queria te deixar constrangido.

— Você não deixou é que não estou acostumado com isso. É tudo muito novo pra mim.

— Se você estiver com muito medo eu posso ser o uke hoje.

— Não quero! – Gritou assustando Naruto. – Me desculpe, quis dizer que não precisa Dobe. Meu corpo já é preparado para, – ficando vermelho de vergonha – para te receber. Se você for o uke, amanha não vai conseguir nem andar, você vai ficar desconfortável, dolorido.

— Tudo bem então Teme. Agora eu fiquei excitado sabe, quero muito ver se você realmente esta preparado para me receber. – Falou com malicia.

— Naru. – Respondeu um Sasuke constrangido de vergonha.

O loiro começou a beijar seu amado moreno, para que o mesmo relaxasse. Sua mão desceu ate a entrada de Sasuke que já estava um pouco lambuzada pelo gozo, ele introduziu um dedo, que entrou com bastante facilidade.

Iniciou então um vai-e-vem cadenciado, os gemidos recomeçaram e a gana de Naruto aumentou, ele introduziu mais um dedo, começando a alternar movimentos em tesoura com o vai-e-vem.

Quando percebeu que o moreno já estava preparado, saiu de dentro do mesmo recebendo um muxoxo de desaprovação. Colocou a camisinha em seu membro, posicionou-se e entrou devagar em Sasuke.

— Hm, ai. – Lágrimas saíram dos olhos de Sasuke.

— Perdão meu amor eu te machuquei – disse enquanto beijava as lágrimas em sua face. – Se você quiser eu paro.

— Não Dobe, não gasta parar. Espere só um pouquinho eu vou me acostumar.

Naruto então começou a beijar o pescoço do moreno, enquanto massageava o membro negligenciado para fazê-lo esquecer-se um pouco da dor de ser penetrado. Qual foi sua surpresa quando Sasuke começou a rebolar debaixo de si, aquilo foi o convite para que ele continuasse.

Começou então a dar estocadas lentas, mais ritmadas. Ele tentava acertar o ponto mágico do moreno, então ele ouviu o som que tanto esperava, um gemido prazeroso.

Concentrou-se e continuou a acertar aquele mesmo ponto, fazendo o corpo abaixo de si se contorcer de prazer, enquanto masturbava Sasuke. Seu ritmo foi acelerando e os gemidos foram crescendo.

— Hm eu vou.

— Vamos juntos Naru.

E alguns minutos após essa frase, o corpo de Sasuke se enrijeceu em outro orgasmo, ao sentir seu membro ser apertado Naruto também não aguentou e se desmanchou dentro do seu amado. Ainda ofegante pelo esforço, o loiro se virou deitando com seu moreno aninhado, de conchinha. Ele se retirou de dentro de Sasuke, tirou a camisinha e jogou-a do outro lado da barraca. Voltou-se rapidamente pro seu amado, e se deitaram com o maior em seu peito.

— Como você se sente Sasu? Te dói em algum lugar?

— Não me dói nada. Foi maravilhoso Naru, jamais pensei que fosse ser tão bom.

Beijaram-se e dormiram o resto da noite de forma tranquila.


	3. Capítulo III

No outro dia ao acordarem de manha, vestiram-se rapidamente, arrumaram as coisas e seguiram até a vila. Vez ou outra eles se beijavam, mas nada muito aparente.

Chegaram ao meio da tarde, a vila de Yonomaru, um local simples e independente. Pequeno e modesto lembrava muito Konoha, só que numa versão bem menos agitada.

— Será que a Obaa-chan não errou de lugar não Teme. Aqui não parece ser uma vila em caos por causa de um possível ressurgimento de um Aka.

— Não Dobe, ela falou que após o rio encontraríamos Yonomaru. E veja estamos no lugar certo.

Naruto não entendeu, mas olho pra onde o Uchiha apontava, era uma casinha branca.

Bastante normal, não fosse o fato que encima do seu telhado se encontrava um homem branco, de cabelos negros vestido num manto negro com nuvens vermelhas.

— Itachi!?

— Acho que sim. Vamos chegar mais perto e verificar.

Andaram alguns passos em direção à casinha, chegando mais perto perceberam que não poderia ser Itachi, o chakra não lembrava nada alguém que possuísse o sharingan.

— Talvez seja algum ninja fazendo um Henge Sasu.

— Não Naru, eu acredito que seja um Clone das Sombras.

— Quem seria o doido de criar um clone espelhado no Itachi?

— Alguém que quisesse impor medo e desordem. Isso é uma armadilha.

— Como assim!?

— Não entendeu Dobe, fizeram isso pra nos atrair ate aqui. Há duas hipóteses: quem nos trouxe aqui quer algo com um de nos ou nos tirou da vila para...

Antes mesmo que o raciocínio de Sasuke fosse completado uma kunai voou em direção aos dois, quase acertando Naruto que escapou por milímetros com a ajuda do moreno.

— Apareça covarde. Onde você está?

— Naruto não faça alarde. – Sibilou Sasuke entre dentes.

Seus corpos agora estavam tensos, seus ouvidos e olhos atentos a tudo. Cada movimento do vento, o som dos animais, tudo perto deles parecia fazer muito barulho. Olharam para o alto e não avistaram mais o ser que era  _Itachi_ , aquilo assustou os dois ninjas especialmente Sasuke.

_Onde será que ele foi não consigo sentir sua presença. É como se ele não existisse, sem rastro de chakra ou sinais de fuga. Ate parece que ele era fruto de nossa imaginação. A não ser é claro que isso tudo não passe de uma projeção feita por algum jutsu. Mas por quê?_

— Dobe me ouça quero que você crie alguns clones e espalhe-os pela vila, entendido?

— Sim Teme. Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

Uma nuvem de fumaça se fez envolta do loiro e alguns clones surgiram, como pedido pelo moreno cada um deles foi para um lado. Minutos depois eles voltaram.

— E então Dobe?

— Nada Teme é como se só houvesse nos dois na vila, nem sinal do  _Itachi_ , de algum morador ou da pessoa que nos atacou.

— Isso é estranho. Estou achando Naruto que isso aqui não passa de uma ilusão, que há algo por baixo dessa beleza toda que estamos vendo. Talvez se eu ativar meu sharingan eu consiga ver.

Sasuke se concentrou, assim que abriu os olhos na cor vermelho sangue o que apareceu diante dele o paralisou. A vila parecia à mesma, a única diferença é que havia pessoas ali e pareciam estar presas na mesma projeção que eles. Ele só não entendia como nenhum dos dois lados se via.

Seus olhos percorreram mais um pouco o local a procura de alguém suspeito. Então não muito longe ele avistou uma capa preta de nuvens vermelhas.

— Ali Dobe, o tal  _Itachi_  está ali escondido atrás dessa projeção de vila pacata. Nos temos que pega-lo e matá-lo, sem nenhum tipo de hesitação ouviu. Eu vou à frente e você aguarde aqui ok, assim que você não me ver mais use seus olhos no modo Kyuubi, concentre um pouco mais de chakra neles que você vai me enxergar lutando contra esse desgraçado. Ouviu bem? – Perguntou preocupado, pois não havia tempo de explicar tudo ao loirinho era preciso agir, pois se aquela ilusão fosse o que ele imagina, teria que matar novamente seu irmão.

— Entendido Teme. Vê se você se cuida ta bom, não quero te perder. – Falou de forma temerosa.

— Não se preocupe você não vai. – Beijou então os lábios do seu amado e seguiu. Se estivesse certo aquilo era obra de alguém que queria desestabilizá-los de algum modo para fazer algo perverso.

Pensou na Kyuubi dentro do Naruto, muitos já tentaram tomá-la. Pensou no seu sharingan, quantos já não haviam morrido por causa da sede doentia em obtê-los.

Se ele estivesse mesmo certo, alguém estava tentando matá-los somente em espírito. Lembrou-se de quando Orochimaru quis tomar posse de seu corpo. Urgh! Só de pensar sentia nojo.

Se estivessem atrás do Naruto ele daria a própria vida para não tocarem no seu amado. Por que logo agora que as coisas entre os dois tinham tomado esse caminho que tudo tinha que dar errado.

De repente ele sentiu como se tivesse passado por algum tipo de escudo, percebeu que tinha acabado de atravessar o véu que separava as projeções. Esperou algum movimento por perto.

— Hm, vejo que meu querido otouto cresceu e resolveu me visitar. O que foi aquilo ali atrás, você e a raposa estão tendo um caso é? – uma risada se fez ouvida. – Vejo que ainda não aprendeu bons modos Sasu-chan por que você não me da um oi?

— Por que eu gastaria minhas energias conversando com uma ilusão? Isso seria perda de tempo. Por que você não revela sua verdadeira identidade para eu te matar logo?

Não houve resposta só o silencio mortal no ambiente. Sem dizer nada  _Itachi_  atacou Sasuke com fúria e forças descomunais. Uma luta se iniciou sem nenhuma troca de palavras, somente suas armas, força e punhos.

Do outro lado do véu Naruto tentava enxergar seu amado. Por algum motivo algo lhe dizia que deveria esquecer tudo que o outro lhe dissera e seguir correndo atrás dele.

Quando viu que não conseguiria ajudar, decidiu-se por ir atrás do moreno.

Ao passar pelo mesmo lugar onde Sasuke desaparecera de suas vistas, ele começou a ouvir sons de luta, alguns passos a mais e ele viu os Uchihas a lutar.

Desesperou-se ao notar que Sasuke estava ferido. Um grande corte circundava sua camisa branca, agora vermelha banhada pelo sangue.

Aquilo deixou Naruto possesso, sem nem pensar duas vezes ele avançou com tudo no ninja que acreditavam ser o  _Itachi_.

— Hm vejo que você não joga limpo otouto, precisava mesmo chamar a raposa pra te salvar. Que inútil hein, sempre se escondendo atrás dos outros sem nunca lutar suas próprias batalhas. Não acredito que dizimei aquele clã patético e deixei viver logo um imprestável.

— Cala a boca, você não é meu irmão! Você é só uma ilusão, meu aniki jamais falaria isso. Ele me amava, amava nosso clã. Você não é real! – dizendo isso Sasuke pulou rumo ao peito do inimigo, a katana se aprofundou no meio exato do coração.

As lágrimas correram sobre seus olhos, mais uma vez o destino fora cruel. Tivera que matar novamente seu irmão querido. A dor sendo forte demais fez Sasuke desmaiar. Naruto correu a tempo de segurá-lo antes que o mesmo caísse no chão.

Enquanto isso o corpo outrora de  _Itachi_  agora se transformava num rapaz estranho, pelas roupas um ninja; talvez um renegado, Naruto nem se importou de conferir.

Com a morte do outro a ilusão foi desfeita e os habitantes de Yonomaru tornaram-se livres novamente; ao verem Naruto com Sasuke nos braços e o ninja morto trataram de arrumar acomodações para que o moreno pudesse se recuperar.

Eles ficaram alguns dias na vila, mas nada do moreno acordar. Talvez o choque tivesse sido grande demais. Naruto investigou e descobriu que o ninja se chamava Tayro, ficará louco após encontrar um pergaminho pertencente aos Akas. Nele continua fragmentos das memórias dos integrantes do grupo.

Tayro ao achá-lo ativou de algum modo um selo que o transformou numa versão mais fria de Itachi. Naruto nunca havia ouvido falar em um pergaminho assim, muito menos num selo que te transformasse em outro alguém.

Vasculhando com calma ele encontrou e destruiu o pergaminho juntamente do corpo de Tayro que fora cremado por via das dúvidas.

Decidiu-se que voltaria para Konoha mesmo com Sasuke desacordado, pois pelo menos lá ele poderia ser tratado com mais recursos pela Tsunade.


	4. Capítulo IV

O caminho de volta a Vila Oculta da Folha foi bastante doloroso para Naruto, ele carregava o Uchiha nos braços de forma tão carinhosa, temeroso que qualquer solavanco pudesse acordá-lo.

O que ele não faria para que isso acontecesse. Uma semana e nada do moreno acordar, o medo de Naruto aumentava.

 _E se ele não acordar. Não se pode viver tanto tempo assim, uma hora ele vai precisar comer, se ele não o fizer. Não! Ele tem de acordar, o Teme não pode morrer assim, ele não pode me abandonar_. – pensava Naruto preocupado com toda a situação em que o moreno se encontrava.

Chegaram à vila de madrugada. Naruto achou melhor assim, pois ninguém veria os dois. Como a Tsunade havia inventado a historia de que ambos foram para um treinamento ele simplesmente não poderia aparecer com um Sasuke em coma, assim do nada.

Adentrou o Distrito Uchiha, seguiu direto para a casa dos dois.

Em sua mente passava as palavras que prometera ao outro dias antes:  _Quero morar pra sempre contigo no Distrito Uchiha, encher ele de crianças morenas ou loirinhas, pequenos Uzumakis-Uchiha. E quero acima de tudo te amar para sempre._ Lágrimas desceram por sua face.

— Você vai acordar Teme, eu sei disso. E nos vamos nos casar e ter muitos filhos. – falou sorrindo tentando amenizar a dor.

Deitou Sasuke em seu quarto e saiu para um banho. Tinha que dormir um pouco. Vestiu seu pijama e foi-se deitar mais o moreno.

— Konba wan Sasu.  _Aishiteru daisuki._ — beijou a testa dele e dormiram de conchinha, com Naruto abraçando protetoramente seu amado.

No dia seguinte os primeiros raios do sol adentravam por entre as cortinas do quarto, incomodando Sasuke.  _Hm. Quando foi que deixei a janela aberta, odeio acordar assim pela manha._

Quando o mesmo ia se levantar sentiu um peso na sua cintura, estranhou ainda mais quando percebeu que era Naruto com os braços envolta de si.

Como se uma luz se acendesse na sua cabeça, Sasuke lembrara-se agora da sua ultima missão, das juras de amor que fizera com Naruto, da primeira noite juntos. Corou perante essa memória.

Do medo que sentia pensando que algo poderia acontecer com o seu loirinho até que sua mente lembrou-se da desagradável memória de sua luta com um  _Itachi_  nada parecido com seu irmão. Ele havia matado-o novamente. Sem perceber deixou um grito escapar por sua garganta.

— O que houve? – perguntou o loirinho ainda sonolento, mas ao perceber que Sasuke acordara encheu-se de alegria. – Sasuke você acordou! Ate que enfim, você não sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupado. Por que você gritou? Esta sentindo alguma dor?

— Não. Estou me sentindo muito bem, é só que me lembrei que tive de matar novamente meu irmão.

— Mas aquele não era Itachi, seu nome era Tayro. Ele estava sob o efeito de um selo da Akatsuki que transforma quem tocasse num certo pergaminho em uma cópia fiel de um dos seus membros, no entanto o único sentimento que ele tinha era ódio. Depois que ele morreu você desmaiou e entrou numa espécie de coma.

— Quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Uma semana. Fiquei alguns dias a mais em Yonomaru. Encontrei o tal pergaminho e o destrui antes que causasse mais algum mal. Depois disso voltei com você pra casa. Chegamos ontem à noite.

— Uma semana? Por Kami-sama isso é muito tempo.

— Fiquei preocupado Teme, achei que não fosse mais acordar. – falou Naruto preocupado. – Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito ok. Nunca mais.

E com isso Naruto puxou Sasuke para um abraço apertado, matando assim a saudades que tinha do seu moreno. Ambos separaram-se e se encaram por alguns minutos até que a distância entre seus corpos se desfez e um beijo foi selado.

Naruto foi aprofundando o beijo que antes era apaixonado e agora já passava para um beijo mais provocador. Sem muito hesitar deitou Sasuke na cama, enquanto distribuía beijos por seu pescoço, descendo até os mamilos. De simples beijos, seus toques passaram para carícias, o desejo ardendo em seus corações. Precisavam, necessitavam ser um só naquele momento.

— Sasuke, acho que eu não tenho mais camisinhas comigo. Não seria melhor nos pararmos? – perguntou hesitante.

— Não gasta se preocupar já sai do meu período.

— Não entendi Sasu. – disse parando tudo o que fazia.

— Hm, não gasta entender só me ame agora. Por favor. – pediu suplicante como se fosse seu ultimo desejo.

— E há maneiras de resistir a um pedido gostoso quanto esse? Mas você tem certeza que não há você sabe, riscos de termos um bebê depois disso não é?

— Naruto eu conheço muito bem meu corpo pra saber que não estou mais no meu período fértil. O que não nos impede de transarmos, a não ser que você não me deseje mais. – bufou cruzando os braços, numa pose tão engraçada que ficaria mais normal em Naruto e não nele.

— Para de manha Sasuke. Você só está fazendo isso pra chamar minha atenção.

— Não estou não? Humpf.

— Está sim Sasu, não adianta fazer beicinho. Mas o que houve com você? Semana passada você estava todo manhoso, carinhoso comigo e hoje assim que acordou já voltou com aquele seu típico humor Uchiha. O que foi?

— Não houve nada Naru, é bastante complicado de explicar. Uma longa história.

— Eu gosto de longas histórias Teme.

— Gosta não. Você sempre dormia quando tínhamos aula de história, principalmente sobre as Guerras Ninjas.

— Ah é que os professores tinham umas vozezinhas tão chatas, e eu não amo eles como te amo. Por isso vou prestar toda atenção na sua história, mesmo ela sendo longa. – disse enquanto se sentava confortavelmente na cama e aninhava Sasuke junto a si. – Agora conta a tal história Sasu.

— Ok, mas nem ouse interromper enquanto eu estiver falando, pois não conto mais entendido. Você já sabe que eu sou um doncel, então vamos começar do princípio. O clã Uchiha há muito tempo atrás teve uma grande baixa de mulheres nascidas, com isso os homens do clã começaram a casar com mulheres de fora. Mas elas não produziam filhos com a nossa linhagem, por isso os anciões decidiram apelar para um Plano B.

Lançaram sobre todos os homens Uchihas um jutsu que produziu em nós a capacidade de gerarmos filhos como as mulheres de nosso clã. Juntaram as famílias mais fortes e recomeçaram com elas nossa linhagem novamente. No início só nasciam homens, mas após algum tempo nasceram mulheres. Os anos se passaram e não foi mais preciso a união entre dois homens, a não ser em casos onde eles se amassem e baboseira e tal. O que não aconteceu muito, pois a maioria dos Uchihas não é muito a fim de ser uke, se você já percebeu.

Mesmo com o passar do tempo o jutsu não se desfez, ele ficou incorporado em nosso sangue e até hoje todo e qualquer homem de nosso clã tem a chance de nascer doncel, mesmo que não nasça acredito que só de termos esse gene em nosso sangue é possível a gravidez masculina.

— Sasu então quer dizer que por pouco o clã Uchiha não foi extinto?

— O que eu disse sobre interrupções Naruto?

— Desculpa Sasu. Pode continuar vou fazer boca de siri.

— Assim espero Dobe. Agora vou te explicar por que eu tenho esse humor Uchiha como você diz. A cada três meses eu passo mal com náuseas, enjoos e bastante desejo, o que me deixa um pouco encabulado. Meu corpo fica a procura de um parceiro, isso é horrível você não tem noção.

Nesse período de tempo, eu fico preparado para ter um filho, isso dura só uma semana dentro do mês, se eu não engravidar o ciclo termina e somente três meses depois eu tenho outra chance. É assim desde os meus 9 anos, por isso esse meu humor horrível. Quando eu estou no ciclo fico sensível, tudo me faz chorar, fico sem paciência, mas quando acaba fico furioso.

Quando eu te conheci estava num ciclo, foi muito difícil me segurar, seu cheiro é muito bom. Minha vontade era de voar encima de você. Itachi me ajudava um pouco, ele também era doncel, mas acho que ninguém além de mim sabia. Ele disfarçava muito bem.

— Sasu, então você é tipo uma garota né. A diferença é que pras meninas é todo mês né, e pra você só de três em três.

— Eu to com uma vontade enorme de te bater por ter me chamado de garota, mas sim Dobe, respondendo a essa pergunta-não-pergunta sua; sim pra mim é como o ciclo de uma garota.

— Você fica de TPM? Acho que sim Teme, deve ser por isso que você fica tão estranho depois.

— Mas seu burro isso de TPM não é antes do ciclo hein, Naruto?

— Ah então vamos dizer que por você ser garoto o seu é depois. Então está explicado o porquê de você estar brigando comigo. Não se preocupa não Teme eu te amo muito e não vou te deixar.

— E quem disse que eu to com medo de você me deixar?

— Que tal esse seu jeito possessivo, ciumento e mandão hein. Itai! Não brigue comigo você que perguntou.

— Isso é pra você aprender a não falar bobagens. Agora vamos tratar de tomar um banho e ir à Tsunade avisar a velhota que já terminamos a missão e eu estou dando essa conversa por encerrada. Você me ouviu Uzumaki Naruto? Nada de ficar perguntando mais sobre minha doncelaria ou meus ciclos ok, isso é uma coisa minha e se vamos ficar juntos esse é um ponto que não vamos discutir. – disse fazendo uma ameaça tão grande que até mesmo a Kyuubi ficaria com medo do moreno.

Após o banho, tomaram o desjejum e seguiram para o escritório da Hokage. Naruto ficou a uma boa distância de Sasuke, ambos ainda não estavam prontos pra assumir a relação perante a vila, decidiram que o fariam depois de algum tempo.

Subiram até a sala da Quinta, entraram e contaram sem muitos rodeios a missão, omitindo por razões óbvias o romance que nasceu naquele meio tempo. Foram dispensados, no caminho de volta passaram no mercado para abastecerem a dispensa.


	5. Capítulo V

De volta à mansão Uchiha, Naruto percebeu como o clima tinha ficado estranho desde que foram ao escritório da Tsunade. Ele estava odiando aquele silêncio todo, mais parecia que estava havendo um funeral naquela casa.

Decidiu então mudar as coisas, se ele iria viver com Sasuke esse seria o primeiro ponto a mudar naquela casa. Ele precisava deixar aquele ambiente mais acolhedor, mais alegre.

— Sasuke o que você acha de arrumarmos essa casa? Sabe pintar, trocar os móveis de lugar, pôr flores, arrumar o jardim. Dar uma cara alegre para ela.

— Não acho má ideia, se minha mãe estivesse viva ela gostaria disso. – disse enquanto um pequeno sorriso iluminava seu rosto.

Saíram para comprar algumas tintas, pinceis e outros materiais que usariam na pequena reforma da mansão. Ao voltarem lancharam rapidamente e decidiram começar a arrumação pelos quartos.

No de Sasuke quase não fizeram nada, pois o mesmo gostava de como ele se encontrava no momento, o quarto em que Naruto ficava foi redecorado ao gosto do loirinho. Extravagante mas sem chamar atenção demais, pois o moreno o impediu de pintar tudo de laranja.

— Eu sei que você gosta de laranja Dobe, mas nem tudo fica bonito nessa cor. Vamos pintar o quarto com cores neutras assim se precisarmos redistribuir os quartos não vou precisar ficar me sentindo como se morasse dentro de uma abobora.

— Mas Teme esse quarto vai ficar pra mim porque não posso pintar ele da cor que eu quero? – bufou fazendo uma carinha muito engraçada na opinião do Uchiha.

— Porque meu loirinho hiperativo você não disse que queria casar comigo e ter filhos, no futuro quando eles vierem esse vai ser o quarto pra eles e nos passaremos pro quarto que era dos meus pais. Pensei em fazer do meu quarto um escritório ou um quarto de brinquedos. Que tal?

— Então quer dizer que você pensou bem e decidiu assumir nosso namoro?

— Que bem ia fazer em ficar adiando isso, uma hora ou outra você ia formalizar nosso casamento mesmo, melhor já ir seguindo em frente. – falou sem esboçar muita animação.

— Falando assim até parece que eu estou te obrigando a isso. Mas fico feliz dattebayo que você aceitou mesmo casar comigo, mas como eu disse vamos primeiro namorar depois noivar e por fim casar com você vestido todo de branco.

— Você não está pensando em me colocar de vestido, ou está?

— Não estava, mas já que você me deu a ideia até que não ficaria feio ver você num vestido branco, quem sabe um tomara que caia bem bonito. Ou uma linda yukata branca, com um obi meio azulado quase azul-noite. Ia combinar muito com seus olhos Teme.

— Naruto e-eu não sei o que dizer. – respondia gaguejando e vermelho de vergonha.

— Não diga nada – Naruto foi se aproximando. – Só deixa eu te fazer feliz ta.

E antes mesmo que o moreno respondesse teve seus lábios tomados num beijo leve. Agradavelmente doce. O loirinho tinha gosto de lámen, mesmo ele não gostando da comida era tão bom beijá-lo.

— E então Sasu o que acha da ideia de se casar vestido de noiva hein?

— Não acho ruim, mas eu prefiro ir de yukata branca com obi azul como você disse. Achei muito bonito.

— Que bom que você gostou, seria horrível ter que o devolver na loja.

— Como assim? Você já comprou a roupa do casamento?

— Sim, fiz isso assim que tive um tempo livre. Sabe mandei um clone meu ir à loja, foi fácil achar uma yukata desse jeito, o difícil foi achar uma do seu tamanho. Você é maior que eu, mas em quesito de roupa parece usar um numero menor que o meu. Acho que é porque você é mais magrinho. – disse enquanto apalpava a barriga de Sasuke.

Retornaram ao beijo só que forma mais intensa, mas não podiam se demorar naquele momento, pois tinham muito serviço a fazer. Decidiram por pintar o quarto de branco areia com uma parte laranja clara até o teto, como se fosse um beiral dividindo o quarto em dois.

O trabalho ali estava terminado então eles rumaram para o antigo quarto de Itachi. As coisas do seu irmão já estavam a muito guardadas no sótão, trocaram de lugar alguns moveis e fizeram do ambiente um pequeno escritório. A cama foi levada para outro quarto e lá ficou sendo o dormitório de hospedes.

O quarto de casal dos pais de Sasuke foi somente limpo, nada seria modificado ali. Em breve seria o novo quarto dos dois. As horas foram passando e no final do dia todo o andar de cima estava acabado juntamente com ele as forças dos dois garotos que sentaram extremamente cansados.

— Que dia cansativo hein Teme, vou tomar um banho e ir dormir. Quer ir comigo?

— Pode ir na frente Dobe, depois eu tomo o meu.

Naruto se levantou, deu um selinho em Sasuke e seguiu para o seu banho. No dia seguinte continuaram com a reforma. Dentro de uma semana a casa parecia outra. A cozinha, sala e copa foram reviradas ao avesso pareciam novos em folha.

O jardim foi limpo, regado e agora tinha um verde encantador repleto de flores de variadas cores. O laginho que ficava no meio dele agora tinha pequenas carpas coloridas, a maioria laranja por opção do loiro. Sasuke até que gostou, ficava bonito, bem melhor que as carpas azuladas ou sem cor que antes haviam ali.

Os dias se seguiram, o namoro dos dois também. Agora que a casa estava em ordem às coisas seguiam seu rumo; a cada dia que passava algo novo era aprendido por ambos.

Sasuke descobriu que Naruto tinha medo de chuva, que lámen não era sua única comida preferida e que às vezes seu lorinho ficava quente somente por vê-lo saindo do banho de toalha. Naruto aprendeu que o moreno amava o som da chuva, que azul era sua cor preferida, odiava doces com toda a sua alma, exceto bombom. No entanto somente se fosse amargo, outro sabor o fazia revirar a cara. Aquilo alegrava Naruto, conviver com Sasuke era muito tranquilo.

Se passaram semanas, meses e a vida dos dois parecia mais unida. Já saiam de mãos dadas, quem os visse nas ruas de Konoha poderiam dizer que eram um casal reservado, mas muito apaixonado. É claro que já haviam assumido que estavam juntos, mais por afirmação, pois a maioria dos moradores, amigos e colegas já desconfiavam de tudo há muito tempo.

Mesmo juntos eles não tiveram mais nenhuma noite como aquela que os uniu, pareciam não sentir falta. Se divertiam de outras maneiras, namorar não era reduzido somente a sexo. Havia também o amor, o romance, ficar acordados até tarde, dar vários amassos.

Naruto decidiu que já estava na hora de noivarem, mas ele não queria ficar noivo por mais de um mês. No mínimo dois, depois disso ele já queria o casamento de ambos. Conversaram muito e marcaram a data da união que seria regida por um juiz de paz ali mesmo nos jardins da mansão Uchiha. Marcaram a data para dali 2 semanas. Seria realizado quando completassem exatamente 6 meses de namoro.

Ambos estavam no quarto do moreno, conversando para matar o tempo. Sasuke parecia aéreo ao que Naruto dizia.

— Estou nervoso Naruto.

— Porque Sasuke, vai dar tudo certo. Daqui duas semanas estaremos casados, você será meu marido, meu amado Uzumaki-Uchiha Sasuke.

— Por isso mesmo estou nervoso. Eu não sei o que fazer. – falou exasperadamente.

— Como assim Teme. Você está querendo desistir de se casar comigo?

— Não Dobe, é só que. Estou com medo do que pode acontecer.

— Com medo de que Sasuke? Não há nada a temer meu querido.

— Mas e se ninguém vier no casamento, e se alguém nos criticar, e se...

Mas antes que terminasse seu mar de “e se” teve seus lábios tomados em um beijo, que deixaria qualquer um sem fôlego somente ao olhar. Naruto não deu margens para que Sasuke falasse mais nada, ele puxou o corpo do moreno para perto de si.

Começou a explorá-lo com as mãos, sem jamais se separar seus lábios, mas o ar se fez preciso. E o osculo teve que ser rompido, antes mesmo que houvesse tempo de Sasuke recuperar seu fôlego, Naruto atacou seu pescoço com mordidas e chupões.

— Naru, hm. Assim, hm eu não vou, ahhh conseguir me segurar, ahh até a noite de núpcias. Pare um pouco, ahh, hm. – dizia entre gemidos.

— Mas por que você quer esperar até a noite de núpcias, nos já fizemos isso antes. O que houve?

Naruto percebeu que Sasuke realmente não queria continuar com aquilo. Seu corpo estava rígido, tremendo como se estivesse com frio ou quem sabe medo. Ele decidiu não forçar a barra, interrompeu os beijos e ia seguir pro seu quarto.

— Até amanha Teme, boa noite.

— Não gasta ir embora Dobe, eu só não quero fazer agora. É complicado. Fica por favor.

— Tudo pra você é complicado demais Sasuke. Você tem medo do que o povo da vila vai dizer fodam-se eles a vida é nossa e seu queremos casar ninguém pode impedir. Não ligue pro que eles possam dizer, eu jamais me importei com o que ele falavam. Não gasta ter medo de se entregar pra mim novamente.

— Eu só quero fazer o certo Naruto. Depois do casamento serei todo seu. Por favor, hoje não quero brigar com você. Só vamos dormir ok. – dizia com um olhar tão triste e ao mesmo tempo apaixonante.

Naruto não resistiu e voltou até a cama, deitaram-se e adormeceram.


	6. Capítulo VI

Os dias correram como horas para os dois. Quando deram conta já era dia do casamento. A casa estava linda. Todos os seus amigos e conhecidos estavam ali, havia alegria no ar. Um bolo se encontrava no meio de uma grande mesa repleta de comidas diversas e doces.

Na sua base havia o símbolo dos dois clãs, e à medida que os andares subiam, os símbolos se fundiam até formarem o novo desenho do clã Uzumaki-Uchiha.

No topo havia dois bonequinhos de biscuit, um moreno vestido com uma yukata branca de seda, com lindos desenhos em fios prateados, com leves tons azulados, amarrado por um obi azul escuro como a noite.

O outro era um loirinho muito sorridente, de terno preto, cravo laranja na lapela, três risquinhos nas bochechas.

Eram a representação do casal que logo se uniria naquela tarde como marido e marido. Em seu quarto Naruto terminava de pentear seus cabelos que teimavam em não ficar no lugar. Ele tinha que descer rapidamente, ele era o noivo não podia se atrasar.

Olhou-se mais uma ultima vez no espelho, saiu do quarto e desceu até os jardins. Seguiu até o pequeno patamar elevado onde seria dito os votos.

Estava ansioso, ele imaginava como estaria Sasuke. Ele não ousou vê-lo vestido de noiva, trazia azar como diziam os antigos.

E mesmo se tentasse vê-lo, as meninas juntamente com Sasuke jamais deixariam que ele o visse antes do casamento. Ele não sabia se aguentaria muito tempo. O nervosismo estava o matando.

Para sua alegria começou a marcha nupcial, e por entre dois pilares cobertos de flores, surgiu um Sasuke um pouco corado, totalmente sexy na opinião do loiro. Em suas mãos havia um buque modesto de lavandas, que combinavam com o azul em suas vestes, seu rosto estava coberto por um véu pequeno, bastante delicado. O que combinava muito com ele.

Subiu vagarosamente os degraus do patamar, ficando de frente para o loiro. O coração de ambos parecia querer saltar pela boca, nervoso, mas sem hesitar Naruto retirou o véu que cobria seu rosto.

Ah como ele estava bonito, parecia que as meninas haviam o maquiado de leve com pó de arroz, lápis, blush e batom, o que o deixou mais branco, no entanto o contraste de sua pele com aqueles olhos ônix e com aqueles lábios cor vermelho sangue o deixavam mais encantador.

— Preparado Teme? – perguntou tremendo.

— Mais do que nunca Dobe. – respondeu sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Sasuke entregou o buque a uma das meninas, e se posicionou ao lado de Naruto perante o juiz de paz. A cerimônia seguiu sem nenhum problema até o momento da troca de alianças. O nervosismo era tanto que eles quase erraram qual era a mão que se colocava a aliança.

Fizeram seus votos e ao ouvirem “Eu vos declaro casados. Podem se beijar.” Não hesitaram nenhum minuto, romperam a distancia entre si e se beijaram como se fosse a primeira vez que o faziam. Todos os aplaudiram de pé.

Sem mais delongas iniciaram a festa, conversaram um pouco, beberam algumas tacas de champanhe. A hora de cortar o bolo se aproximava. Sasuke chamou Naruto para que eles distribuíssem os pedaços entre os convidados. Cortaram juntos uma fatia, e Sasuke decidiu pra quem ela seria ofertada.

— O primeiro pedaço desse bolo vai para alguém muito importante na minha vida. Se não fosse por ele jamais estaria aqui hoje. Esse pedaço de bolo vai pro meu irmão Itachi, minha mãe e meu pai. Mesmo eles não estando aqui eles merecem participar da minha alegria.

Aquelas palavras comoveram todos que estavam ali, aquilo fez todos, até os mais sérios derramarem algumas lágrimas. Sasuke também começou há chorar um pouco. E Naruto ficou preocupado com aquilo, o moreno não era muito de expressar seus sentimentos em publico.

Deixou de lado o bolo, e abraçou-o de modo muito romântico. Beijou sua testa, encararam-se por alguns minutos até que o moreno retomou a compostura Uchiha, secando as lagrimas e dando um meio sorriso.

Aquilo animou o coração de Naruto. Deixaram os convidados se servirem, e rumaram para uma mesa que estava separada para ambos. Conversaram com algumas pessoas, cumprimentaram outras. A festa seguia bastante animada, a noite se arrastava. Já estava ficando tarde mesmo assim ninguém parecia querer ir embora por tão boa hospitalidade.

Alguns de seus convidados vieram em pares bastantes interessantes. Sakura estava acompanhada de Sai, e pela cara de felicidade dele parecia ter acabado de sair vitorioso de uma missão, já a rosada tinha uma cara de quem chupou limão e não gostou.

Talvez estivesse com ciúmes de Naruto, pois ele havia ficado com Sasuke. Hinata estava junto de sua irmã Hanabi, e acompanhando as duas Neji. Ele não tinha olhos pra mais ninguém a não ser para a pequena perola que Hinata havia se transformado, estava obvio que ele a amava.

— Olha Sasu o Neji, parece que o pobrezinho não tem coragem de enfrentar o medo ou orgulho pra se declarar para Hina-chan. – dizia Naruto com vontade de rir da situação.

— Hina-chan né Naruto. Não gostei dessa intimidade não. – dizia Sasuke bufando de ciúmes.

— Calma amor, não precisa se preocupar eu só tenho olhos pra você querido. – disse dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

— Bom mesmo Sr. Uzumaki-Uchiha, senão eu te castro e dou as bolas pros cães comerem e ainda faço isso com você assistindo tudo e nem a Kyuubi vai poder te regenerar.

A ameaça foi tão forte que Naruto até cruzou as pernas com medo que Sasuke a cumprisse naquele mesmo instante. Aquilo foi uma vitoria pro moreno, saber que tinha seu marido na palma da mão. Também quem mandara tratar a Hinata com tanto carinho.

— Mas respondendo a você Naru, acho que o Hyuuga devia se declarar pra Hinata, assim eles se entendiam logo.

— Seria uma boa, a Hina, quer dizer a Hinata é uma boa pessoa. Sempre foi boa amiga, ela merece alguém.

De repente um casal não muito longe dali chamou a atenção de ambos, um rapaz com cabelos pretos, vestido em tons verdes acompanhado de um ruivo não muito estranho para ambos, acenava enquanto viam em sua direção.

— Lee. Gaara. O que fazem aqui amigos?

— Viemos prestigiar o casamento de vocês, meu amigo Naruto. Vejo que o fogo da juventude não desapareceu aqui em Konoha.

— Obrigado Lee. E você Gaara não deveria estar em Suna. Você é o kazekage.

— Não se preocupe Naruto, Kankuro e Temari estão cuidando de tudo pra mim enquanto estou fora, mas não me demoro muito em Konoha. Vim, pois fique sabendo que iam se casar, não queria perder a oportunidade de parabenizá-los e também seria um bom momento para lhes fazer um convite.

— Qual seria ele? – perguntou Sasuke que até o instante não havia se manifestado.

— Queríamos que vocês fossem até Suna para a oficialização do nosso casamento.

— O que? Vocês vão se casar? Que felicidade amigos, parabéns.

Naruto abraçou Lee, que o apertou com tanta força que parecia um urso. Já Gaara decidiu ficar somente no aperto de mão, que mesmo assim o fez corar muito.

— Gaara, acho que pra eles não temos problemas em contar amor.

— Lee, não quero estragar o casamento deles querido. Depois contamos, quando eles estiverem no nosso ok. – disse fuzilando Lee com um olhar tão forte que deu medo até em Sasuke.

— O que foi Gaara, segredos com seu amigo. Pode nos contar, seja o que for entenderemos. – disse Naruto sorridente.

— É um pouco constrangedor Naruto. É que nosso casamento está meio que sendo forçado. Não íamos nos casar por agora, mas é que. – Gaara ficou outra vez corado.

— Naruto, amigo o que estamos querendo dizer é que Gaara está grávido e a família dele me intimou a casar dentro de algumas semanas antes que a barriga dele comece a crescer. Eles acham que seria uma desonra pra Suna, que seu Kazekage tenha um filho sem antes ter um casamento.

— Nani, não acredito você está grávido Gaara. Que maravilha amigo, não sabes o quanto estou feliz por ti. – Naruto dizia enquanto o abraçava.

— Nos também Naruto, jamais imaginei que pudesse ter filhos. Somos ambos homens, eu e Lee já havíamos nos conformado com isso, mas há algumas semanas atrás num exame de rotina descobrimos minha gestação. Estou de poucas semanas. Voltaremos pra Suna amanha de manha. Se nos derem licença já estamos indo a viagem até Suna dura três dias, mas com meus enjoos vai durar uns cinco. Parabéns pelo casamento espero que vocês também tenham a mesma felicidade que eu.

— Obrigado amigo, e eu acredito que realmente teremos um dia não é Sasu? – disse piscando pra Sasuke.

Agora fora a vez de ele corar. Aquilo deixou Naruto feliz, significava que ele estava disposto a alcançarem isso juntos.

— Melhor deixarmos vocês ir, boa viagem e não se esqueçam de mandar o convite formal tanto do casamento quanto do batizado do bebê ok.

— Até mais amigos. – disseram ambos enquanto se afastavam.

Após a saída de Gaara e Lee, começou uma musica lenta, era a deixa para a dança do casal. Naruto puxou Sasuke até o meio do jardim, pousou a mão esquerda em sua cintura, e com a direita puxou as mãos de Sasuke até seu pescoço.

— E então meu esposo, gostaria de dançar agarradinho comigo?

— Seu besta, se pergunta isso antes de puxar alguém pra dançar, e não quando já estão dançando. Humpf

— Adoro quando você fica nervosinho assim. Vem cá, fica mais pertinho quero aproveitar.

A musica continuava e ambos estavam dançando coladinhos. Algumas pessoas o seguiram e também começaram a dançar, pelo canto dos olhos puderam notar que Neji chamou Hinata, que mesmo da cor de um pimentão aceitou. A canção era lenta mas com uma linda letra.

— Você conhece essa musica Naruto?

— Sim Sasu, fui eu mesmo que a escolhi pra tocar no nosso casamento. Ela se chama Somewhere Over The Rainbow. Linda não acha? Combina muito com esse momento.

Sasuke não respondeu nada, deixou-se levar pela canção. O toque cadenciado deixou-o sonolento, o cheiro que emanava de Naruto estava embriagando-o.

A música acabara e o restante dos convidados se foram, alguns meio tontos pela bebidas, outros empanzinados de tanta comida. Mas todos felizes. Naruto e Sasuke se despediram de cada um deles.

Os dois decidiram deixar para limparem a casa assim que amanhecesse, naquele momento só desejavam uma coisa. Curtir sua noite de núpcias. Naruto pegou Sasuke em seu colo e subiu até o novo quarto. Abriu a porta e depositou delicadamente seu moreno na cama.

— Agora Sasu, nos vamos aproveitar a festa da forma correta. – disse num tom safado.

— E como seria isso Naru? – perguntou fazendo uma cara tão manhosa que deixou Naruto mais louco para torná-lo dele.

— Assim meu querido.

E ao dizer essa frase tomou os lábios do moreno desesperadamente. Deitou-o na cama, enquanto despia-se de seu terno e ajudava Sasuke a se despir de sua yukata. Como era lindo seu marido, a pele branca, os cabelos negros quase azuis, os olhos ônix, a boca pequena e vermelha.

Tudo em Sasuke fazia Naruto querer possuí-lo.

— Eu não aguento mais Naru, tira logo essa roupa. Eu quero você. – dizia manhosamente.

— Assim você me mata amor, me deixa curtir um pouco.

Afastou-se um pouco relutante de Sasuke, tirou o resto de seu terno. Subiu novamente na cama e se posicionou sob o moreno, distribuiu vários beijos desde o pescoço aos ombros. Vez ou outra dava alguns chupões e mordidas, que levavam Sasuke ao delírio.

Desceu as mãos até o obi, e desfez o laço. Com isso a yukata ficou folgada, e Naruto pode tirá-la com maior facilidade. Desceu os beijos até os mamilos, mordia e sugava-os deixando Sasuke totalmente mole, pelo prazer.

— O que você quer que eu faça amor? Quer que eu te coma de quatro, quer que eu te deixe por cima, ou você quer uma posição diferente? – perguntou safadamente enquanto mordia o lóbulo da orelha de seu amado.

— Naruto, que vergonha. – respondeu totalmente encabulado.

— Vergonha de quê amor? De falar sacanagens no pé do seu ouvido. Vai negar que gostou? Se não tivesse gostado esse volume entre suas pernas não seria tão grande.

Ao ouvir aquilo Sasuke se envermelhou mais ainda, não tinha notado mas Naruto estava com razão, havia uma ereção bastante visível entre suas pernas.

— Então amor, decidiu o que você quer? – perguntou enquanto descia os beijos em direção às coxas de Sasuke.

Suas mãos passeavam pelas coxas roliças de Sasuke, vez ou outra ele arranhava um pouco. O que tirava gemidos que só atiçavam mais a vontade Naruto. Seu autocontrole estava indo por água abaixo, se Sasuke continuasse gemendo assim provavelmente ele faria algo que poderia se arrepender na manha seguinte.

— Pare de me torturar Naruto.

— Se você está pedindo é uma ordem. Mas eu não sei ao certo o que você quer. Quer que eu te chupe? – perguntou fazendo carinha kawaii.

Passou a mão sobre o membro de Sasuke, que latejava abaixo da cueca. Sua mão subia e descia numa massagem lenta que lembrava uma pequena masturbação. Passou a língua por cima do pano, dando pequenas lambidas e beijinhos por toda a extensão do falo.

— Por kami Naruto. Oh Deus que, ahh. – Sasuke gemia sem conseguir terminar de falar.

— Quer que eu chupe então peça Sasu. É só pedir.

— Onegai, me chupe. Por kami me chupe logo Naruto.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem.

Ele retirou a cueca de Sasuke, jogou o restante da yukata e a peça intima num quanto do quarto. Tomou o membro em mãos e começou a chupá-lo como se fosse um picolé, descia e subia numa velocidade incrível. Enquanto chupava, suas mãos apertavam as bolas de Sasuke que gemia de prazer.

Seu corpo se contorcia de prazer, se continuasse daquele jeito, logo ele gozaria. E não tardou para que isso acontecesse. Naruto acelerou os movimentos, colocando mais pressão na sucção até que Sasuke se derramou por inteiro em sua boca. Ele engoliu tudo sem deixar nada escapar.

— Ainda não acabei amor, relaxe que estamos somente no começo, ainda vou brincar muito com você meu querido.

Ele deitou Sasuke mais acima na cama, deixando-o bastante confortável. Começou uma trilha de beijos do pescoço, ao tórax. Seguiu até a barriga, de lá foi para as coxas, voltando novamente sua atenção ao falo do moreno. Recomeçou a sugá-lo, sem fazer muito esforço ele já estava novamente duro. Dessa vez Naruto começou uma masturbação mais lenta. Seus dedos agora seguiam até a entrada de Sasuke. Introduziu o primeiro, sem parar de sugar.

Enquanto a sua boca subia até a cabeça do pênis, seu dedo entrava com tudo, e quando ele descia até a base seu dedo voltava quase saindo. Continuou assim até introduzir o segundo, e o terceiro dedo. A velocidade foi aumentando. A sincronia era perfeita.

Sasuke não sabia se segurava a cabeça de Naruto e incentivava ele a continuar. Se segurava sua cabeça que parecia querer explodir de tanto prazer, ou se segurava nos lençóis; pois sentia como se fosse queimar de tanto calor, derreter de tanto prazer.

— Ahh, Naruto... isso é ahh... tão bom... continua onegai, hm... eu to ahh, quase lá de novo. Ahh.

Seu corpo se contorcia em espasmos, o orgasmo queria vir, mas algo o impedia. Ele não conseguia ejacular, mesmo assim o prazer era como se o estivesse fazendo. Ele não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentaria naquela situação.

— Ah Naruto, eu não aguento mais. Por favor. Me faz gozar, hm. – pedia como se fosse seu ultimo desejo na terra.

Sem pensar duas vezes Naruto parou o que fazia, virou Sasuke de quatro na cama e sem piedade nenhuma penetrou. Sasuke não sentiu dor, somente prazer. Era como se tudo fosse lhe levar ao orgasmo que nunca vinha.

Naruto estocava com forca, metia sem do nenhuma. Sua força era imensa, parecia que iria parti-lo ao meio, mas a sensação de tê-lo dentro de si era tão boa, tão prazerosa.

— Ahh Naruto, mais rápido, mais forte. Me fode com mais força.

— Se você quer mais então aguenta isso. – disse enquanto aumentava a força e velocidade das estocadas.

O som dos corpos se chocando, o suor e o calor no quarto já estavam os levando ao limite. Mas Naruto não parecia se cansar, sua força só aumentava. Ele batia na bunda de Sasuke em alguns momentos, cravava as unhas em sua cintura auxiliando sua mira.

Ele atingia em todas as estocadas a próstata de Sasuke, mesmo assim nada dele ejacular. Seus orgasmos continuavam, seu corpo estava chegando ao clímax.

— Ta gostando Sasu, quer que eu te foda mais, quer mais forte amor?

— Mais Naruto, mais eu quero mais.

A velocidade aumentava, a força também, juntos dos gritos de prazer de ambos. Naruto começou a masturbar Sasuke novamente, distribuía beijos por sua nuca arrepiando todo o corpo do moreno. Parecia que estavam naquilo há horas.

Sasuke achou que não aguentaria mais até, que sentiu algo vindo e depois de mais um orgasmo, conseguiu ejacular. Saia tanto liquido, que nem parecia que era a segunda vez que isso acontecia.

— Ahh Naruto  **aishiteru**.

Naruto continuou estocando forte, sua ejaculação também não vinha, mas seu corpo convulsionava em espasmos que denunciavam seus orgasmos. Ele virou-se com Sasuke colocando-o por cima, enquanto continua as estocadas.

— Ah Sasuke como você é gostoso.

— Naruto você, ahh... não se cansa... o que você fez com, hm... nos dois, ahh. Acho que vou gozar de novo.

E assim que terminou de falar, mais uma vez Sasuke gozou, de forma tão intensa que suas vistas turvaram. Seu corpo ficou mole, ah como ele queria mais daquilo. Naruto continuou estocando, forte e firme como se fosse uma rocha.

Até que depois de alguns minutos, também chegou ao clímax, preenchendo Sasuke com tanto sêmen que chegou há sair um pouco antes mesmo que ele se retirasse de dentro do moreno.

Exausto pela noite de sexo, deitaram agarradinhos, com Sasuke usando o peitoral de Naruto como travesseiro. Ainda ofegavam e seus corpos estavam em combustão. Qualquer movimento parecia querer levá-los novamente ao clímax.

— Naruto, o que acabou de acontecer nesse quarto. Nunca me senti tão bem antes.

— Gostou da surpresa amor? Eu consegui controlar nossas ejaculações com meu chackra assim consegui te dar o que podemos chamar de orgasmos múltiplos.

— Eu gostei, só que quando você for fazer isso novamente, me avisa eu fiquei com um pouco de medo. – falou melindroso.

— Desculpa Sasu, eu quis te fazer uma surpresa e acabei lhe fazendo mal, perdoa eu. – disse abraçando Sasuke e enchendo-o de beijos

— Não gasta esse drama todo Naru. Agora vamos dormir que essa maratona de sexo me cansou. E amanha temos muito o que limpar.

Adormeceram coladinhos um ao outro. Finalmente eram um só de novo.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caros leitores de LET HER GO, é com pesar que informo o termino não concluído da fic. Quando a iniciei em meados de 2014 tinha uma vida totalmente diferente da atual e as mudanças as quais passei me fizeram abandonar a história. Meu pai faleceu, eu entrei em profunda depressão, perdi meu emprego e "amigos" que acreditava ter. Passei muitos amargores na vida pessoal e tudo culminou no hiatus após o fim de 201. Agora anos depois decidi deixar um ponto nessa história e fazer jus a vocês que a leram ao longo desses anos. Além da desmotivação emocional LHG não representa mais o que eu queria para ela. Tudo mudou e eu não vejo mais os personagens atualmente como os via na época. Portanto deixo aqui meu último capítulo. Espero que gostem. Nos lemos na próxima…

O dia amanheceu e antes mesmo que seu moreno levantasse, Naruto decidiu arrumar toda aquela bagunça da festa. Tomou um banho no outro banheiro para não acordar Sasuke, desceu silenciosamente as escadas. Fez um kage bushin no jutsu, e com mais outros noves Narutos, arrumaram tudo em menos de uma hora.

Desfez os clones ao fim do trabalho, tomou seu desjejum, subiu até o banheiro onde tomou outro banho e voltou até o quarto do mesmo modo que saiu. Deitou novamente ao lado de Sasuke e agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Não tardou para Sasuke acordar.

— Ohayo meu amado. Como se sente hoje? – falou beijando Sasuke.

— Ohayo Dobe. Me sinto ótimo, cansado mas ótimo. A noite de ontem foi maravilhosa. Eu te amo muito Naruto obrigado por tudo. – falou beijando-o novamente.

— Então acho que você vai amar saber que já limpei lá fora e você pode ficar curtindo o dia quietinho na cama.

— Naruto você arrumou tudo sozinho?

Naruto quis irritar seu marido um pouco e pensou muito antes de responder.

— Não querido estava acompanhado de nove lindos homens bronzeados sem camisa.

— Você o quê? – perguntou furioso.

— Sim, eram lindos de morrer sabe. Tão lindos que você se casou com o original deles. Hahahaha. – respondeu rindo da cara de quem não entendeu de Sasuke. – Querido eu fiz alguns clones meus. Você achou que eu estava com outros homens. Hahaha.

— Não ria seu idiota, isso não tem graça. – bufou de raiva.

— Verdade. O engraçado mesmo é o seu rosto vermelho de ciúmes. Hahaha.

— Seu baka, seu dobe, seu usuratonkachi. Eu devia te matar.

— Ai você ia ser um viúvo muito cobiçado, não quero te dividir com ninguém. Nada disso senhor Uzumaki-Uchiha Sasuke.

Eles desataram a rir da bobeira que acabaram por dizer.

 

}{

 

Os dias seguiam se de maneira habitual em Konoha, o sol se levantava no horizonte evidenciando o nascer de uma nova manhã. O mercado já aberto recebia seus clientes para as compras matinais. Sasuke e Naruto também pareciam viver habitualmente como um casal normal. Acordavam cedo pela manhã, faziam sua higiene.

Desciam as escadas entre beijos e tomavam o desjejum calmamente. A vida seguiu assim por alguns dias, a lua-de-mel fora feita em casa mesmo. Decidiram deixa a viagem para depois. Mesmo assim Tsunade deu-lhes um mês de folga para ambos, além das férias atrasadas.

Por esse motivo eles teriam um extenso tempo de 3 meses e meio para ficarem se curtindo o quanto quisessem, mas como nem tudo é um mar de rosas após a primeira semana o tédio decidiu bater à porta.

— Sasuke eu não aguento mais Dattebayo! – Dita um cansado Naruto.

— O que você não aguenta mais Dobe? Você não faz nada, nesses últimos dias a única coisa que tem passado por essa cabeça é comer e dormir. – Sasuke fala emburrado enquanto sai da cozinha seguindo para a sala.

— Nada, eu não fiz nada!? Assim você me ofende, estás a me chamar de preguiçoso Teme?

— Não, mas se a carapuça está servindo. – Fala ironicamente deixando o loirinho fulo da vida.

— Argh! Sabe Sasuke acho que precisamos fazer algo para matar o tempo. O que você acha? – Perguntou num tom rouco e sensual que ativou todos os sentidos do moreno.

— Acho melhor você arranjar outra desculpa Naruto, você não fez nada desde o casamento e sexo não entra na lista. Eu já lavei nossas roupas, arrumei a casa, passei, limpei e você? Você só dorme. Que saber de uma coisa, eu posso até vir a me arrepender disso, mas que tal viajarmos para Suna e ver o Lee casando com o Tomate? – Disse desdenhando.

Sasuke sabia que isso animaria o cabeça de vento do seu marido, mesmo que ele ficasse morto de ciúmes por causa do ruivo. Um ciúme um tanto infundado já que o outro se encontrava grávido, talvez beirando os 3 meses de gestação, além do fato de que o Ketchup estava indo se casar com o cabeça de tigela.  _Sasuke de onde você tira tantos adjetivos para aquele ruivo?_

Afastando esses pensamentos o Uzumaki-Uchiha focou sua atenção ao marido que continuava estático. Parecia que a notícia tinha queimado o cérebro do Naruto.

— Naruto você está bem? – Perguntou receoso pela resposta.

— Claro que sim, mas é que você dizendo isso foi um choque. Você não morre de ciúmes do Gaara?

— Claro que sim sua besta, mas agora ele é noivo, está grávido e duvido que um de vocês venha a se engraçar um com o outro. Primeiro porque eu te capo vivo, mas não sem antes matar o palito de fósforo, segundo porque você nem sonharia em me trair – Naruto tremera ante essas palavras – e terceiro por que sou seu marido e confio em você. Mesmo não admitindo eu sei que você não me trocaria por nada nem ninguém, mas se você sonhar com isso eu te mato está ouvindo Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha? – Ditou com um olhar tão frio e feroz que mandaria até o Orochimaru a cova novamente.

— O gato comeu sua língua meu marido? Vamos a Suna ou você quer esperar eu mudar de ideia?

Sasuke não precisou dizer duas vezes, um Naruto calado, mas bastante eufórico era visto correndo pela casa arrumando as malas. O moreno sorriu feliz, pelo menos aquele convite do ruivo e do cabeça de tigela serviria para alguma coisa.

Subiu as escadas seguindo para o quarto. Tinha que arrumar sua mala e cuidar para que seu amado loiro não fizesse uma besteira pela euforia.

Após arrumarem as malas em tempo recorde, decidiram por avisar a Hokage de sua viagem para que a mesma não ficasse preocupada. Naruto decidiu o fazer pessoalmente assim veria sua adorada baachan e poderia trazer algum presente para agradar Sasuke. Desde o pedido de casamento o loiro vinha se sentindo na obrigação de sempre presentear seu adorável moreno, esse o qual agora era seu marido. Ah marido, como essa palavra simples e pequena deixava o coração do jinshurukki alegre.

.

_Um dia continua, quem sabe, talvez…_


End file.
